tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
We Just Got School'd
This is the finale of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Day 37 Immunity Challenge: Spoon Man Each person will use two very small paddles to maneuver a ball through a series of obstacles. If at any point, the ball drops, they will have to go back to the start. The first person to transfer three balls wins. Winners: Nicole McGrath Day 38 Immunity Challenge: Temple Of The Dog Each person will race down a down tower via a fireman’s pole and slide. They will then maneuver through a series of obstacles collecting bags of puzzle pieces along the way. Once they have their first three bags of puzzle pieces, they will race up the tower via a stairway and drop off their bags at the top. Then they will race back down to get the remaining two bags. They will then head back to the top of the tower and use all their puzzle pieces to solve a puzzle, but there’s a twist. When their puzzle is complete, three pieces will be missing. The shapes of those missing pieces will reveal the three numbers needed to solve a combination lock. The first person to get it right and raise their flag wins. Winner: '''Selina Underwood Story Night 36 The final five return to camp and congratulate themselves for outlasting everyone else. As they begin to go to bed, Christine thinks about how unpredictable Nicole is. Day 37 Ryan and Selina go on one final water run to talk strategy in the morning. Ryan tells Selina that since this is the final night to use the idol, he will be using it on either himself or her. However, neither know who they would vote out. Selina says the biggest threat for immunity is Cody while Christine is a lot more subtle and can sneak past Tribal. Seeing a more strategic side of Selina, Ryan thinks about voting her out at final four. Just then, Christine joins the two to talk strategy. She tells them she is willing to blindside Nicole or Cody at the next Tribal, depending on who wins immunity. She states she can't beat either of them and believes she has a better shot at winning with the two former Narbagas. At camp, Nicole and Cody notice how Christine, Selina, and Ryan have been alone for a long time. Cody deduces that the three are making a final three deal and worries about their position. Nicole calms him, saying they have the idol and they would need to have one of them win the next immunity challenge. Nicole suggests splitting the vote on Selina and Ryan to force Christine to backstab one of them, while giving a small, evil laugh. The final five then meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Selina gives back the necklace as Jeff explains the challenge. Christine struggles early, unable to get her first ball through the maze. Nicole and Ryan are the two who get through the maze without any struggle. Ryan keeps a small lead over Nicole, having two balls while Nicole is halfway through with her second ball. As Ryan is about to place his third ball, it falls off his paddle, forcing him to start over. This gives Nicole enough time to catch up and place her third ball, winning her immunity. As they return to camp, Ryan says that they can vote out Cody. However, Selina brings up a possible idol that Cody could have. When asked what they would do, Selina says they can vote out Christine, avoiding the idol and getting rid of a threat. Ryan agrees and the two agree to vote Christine. At Tribal, Nicole says she is glad she won immunity and is excited to get further in the game. Ryan states that the decision is tough, as there still could be possible idols in play. When asked who is worried, everyone, including Nicole, raises their hand. When asked why Nicole is worried, she says that this Tribal could hurt her or help her. The tribe is then called to vote. When Jeff returns with the urn, both Ryan and Cody stand up at the same time, shocking Christine. They both play their idols and sit down. The first vote Jeff shows is a Cody vote, followed by a Selina vote, then a Ryan vote. The next two votes are for Christine, blindsiding her. The final four are then sent back to camp. At camp, Nicole and Cody are confused. Selina admits they figured Cody had an idol and voted Christine as a safe vote. Day 38 The final four wake up and split up into their respective pairs. Nicole voices her confidence that her and Cody can beat Selina and Ryan in the final challenge and the possible fire making challenge. Cody, however, lets his concern about what the jury thinks of him known, saying he hasn't done as much as Nicole, Selina, and Ryan. Nicole calms him, saying he hasn't pissed off any jurors so he still has a shot. Meanwhile, Selina and Ryan talk about their chances against Nicole and Cody. Selina believes that they can beat either of them due to Nicole's backstabbing and Cody's passive play. Ryan agrees, but worries Nicole may get respect for being a strong women and will get the women's votes. The final four meet Jeff for their final immunity challenge. Nicole recognizes the challenge from San Juan Del Sur and gets nervous, due to the challenges large size. Nicole gives back the necklace as Jeff explains the final challenge. All four get off to a great start, keeping up with each other for the duration of the bag collecting portion of the challenge. However, Nicole and Selina are faster than the boys and make it to the top with their first three bags before Cody and Ryan. They slide down to the second level as Cody and Ryan reach the top of the structure and begin their decent. Selina trips on the course but quickly gets up, but allows Ryan and Cody to catch up to her. Nicole retrieves her last two bags and quickly races to the top of the structure and begins her puzzle. Selina and Ryan soon catch up, with Cody struggling to untie is last bag of puzzle pieces. Cody finally unties his bag as Selina closes in on her puzzle. She places the final piece and races down to figure out the numbers. Nicole quickly follows Selina after she finishes her puzzle. The two find the numbers and race back up with Selina in a slight lead. They begin go put in their numbers and pull their bar. While Nicole's numbers were wrong, Selina's were right, raising her flag and winning final immunity. The final four return to camp and Ryan suggests they finish off their rice as the people remaining will have the traditional breakfast the next day. The other three agree and begin to cook their rice. Ryan takes this time to talk to Cody about possibly voting out Nicole. He says Nicole has played the hardest and made more moves than the other three, making her the obvious pick to win. Cody agrees, but worries that the jury won't see him as a loyal person, which is what he was building up throughout the game. Ryan argues that loyalty doesn't matter anymore as Nicole could easily throw him under the bus to save herself. He then gives Cody time to think about the vote. After they finish eating, Nicole pulls Cody to the side to try and keep him on her side. She says that he was better socially than her and could possibly beat her, as she has backstabbed Leroy and Billy, while not being kind to Tahan, Christine, Tara, and Andrew. Cody agrees but asks for more time to think about his choice. At Tribal, Jeff asks what it felt to know Selina had a guaranteed spot in the final three. Selina says she is proud of herself, as she is only nineteen but managed to make it to the end. Ryan then says he knows he's on the chopping block and makes another plea to Cody to vote out Nicole, citing her as the biggest threat to win. Nicole fights back, saying Ryan has made better relationships than her and is a social and strategic threat. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Cody sticks with Nicole and votes Ryan, forcing a tie. Jeff then explains Ryan and Nicole would compete in a fire-making challenge. Nicole and Ryan go over to the fire-making station and begin the challenge. Both Ryan and Nicole struggle early on but soon get flames. Nicole builds it up as Ryan tries to keep his dying flame alive. He soon does and quickly tries to catch up to Nicole, as her flame is nearly done burning the rope. Her rope soon snaps, eliminating Ryan and making him the ninth and final member of the jury. The final three return to camp and congratulate themselves on getting to the end. Cody then goes off on his own to think about his chances with the jury. Day 39 The final three wake up early and go to treemail to see a giant picnic basket full of fruits, meats, and eggs. They take it back to camp and begin to cook and devour the food. After having breakfast, the three go off on their own to practice their jury speeches. The final three then leave for Final Tribal. At Tribal, Jeff brings in the jury, now including Ryan. He then explains how the night will work and asks Selina to start the process. Jeff then starts the QnA by calling Leroy up first. QnA Leroy '''Leroy: Nicole, you asked me to look past your betrayal, but I can't. I felt like we had a real connection, but you just used me to further your game and the one thing I hate is being used. So right now, you have no chance at getting my vote. Now Cody and Selina, it's between you two. You guys played stellar social games so the answers you give the other eight will determine my vote. Ryan Ryan: Ok guys, just so you know, I'm not bitter. I'm undecided at this point so here it goes. Selina, if you win, what will you do with the money? Selina: Well I want to go to college soon so I would use it to pay for school. Ryan: Alright, good answer. Nicole, do you feel bad about betraying almost everyone? Nicole: I do, because I did make real connections with everyone in the alliance and I did not feel good about voting them out. Ryan: And Cody, do you feel good about getting third? Cody: I wouldn't feel good because it means I didn't play as good of a game I thought I did. Ryan: Alright, good luck guys. Andrew Andrew: Nicole and Cody, you guys treated the minority alliance throughout the game like garbage, you never got a chance to know them or even treat them like actual humans. For that reason, I can't bring myself to vote for either of them. Selina, I wish you luck. Selina: Thanks. Angie Angie: Hey guys. I don't have a big speech prepared, so I just want to if you have any regrets in the game. Nicole? Nicole: I think it would be treating Leroy as a boy toy, it was just unnecessary. Cody: I wish I made more moves so I regret being as passive as I was. Selina: I don't really have regrets in the game. Angie: Alright, thanks guys. Billy Billy: I just like to say I'm proud that three people from my alliance made it to the end, but I don't think you three are the most deserving, but Nicole and Selina made a good move in getting rid of me, as I would have beat you all and won the game. Tara Tara: My speech is directed towards Nicole. Nicole, I'm so proud of you. You played an amazing game and you should be proud that you are a strong woman. You controlled everyone like a dollar store race car and it was a joy to observe. Also you were the vote that sent Billy packing, so thank you. Tahan Tahan: If you could replace one person on the jury with yourself, who would it be? Nicole: I'd say you. You played a fantastic game and if you were in my spot, you would have won hands down. Selina: I'd say Ryan because he was a great ally and a great strategist. Cody: Christine because she played a fantastic under the radar game and was extremely social. Tahan: Great choices guys. Davidson Davidson: I'm a huge fan of Shane Powers, so here's a little throwback to him. Choose a number between one and one million. Closest one gets my vote. Cody: Five thousand. Nicole: Five. Selina: Nine hundred thousand. Davidson: Alright, my vote has been decided. Christine Christine: Selina, when you voted me out, I was hurt. Nicole may be the one who everyone says betrayed them, but you betrayed me and I was so upset. I get it, but you lead me on to the point where I felt safe. Nicole, you were so god damn cocky in this game. I don't think you regret not talking to the minority and betraying everyone because you thought 'Well I have enough jury votes, I can just f*** everyone else over.' That's not how that works, you need the jury to like you. Cody, you were so goddamn passive it was infuriating. I wanted you to make a move against Nicole but you never did. The three of you will not get far in like if you acted like you did in the game outside the game. I wish you all the worst of luck. Reading Of The Votes After Christine's speech, Nicole whispers "We just got school'd" to Selina and Cody. Jeff allows the jury to go to the voting booth and vote for a winner. Months later, Nicole McGrath is named the winner, getting four votes to Selina's three and Cody's two. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Next Season on Survivor... Next season, we're bringing back ten past players to go against ten new players. These ten new players are the loved ones of the returning group. Will the old players come back and finally get their chance at the money or will the loved ones run the game? Find out on Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy